The Terrible Threesome
by Xonelel
Summary: Axel goes to find his two best high school friends, Balthier from FFXII and Edward from the book Twilight and goes on adventures with them and Roxas! [PAIRINGS!


Xonelel: Here's a crossover between three of my current absolute FAVORITE things: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy XII, and Twilight/New Moon (books…. ADDICTING BOOKS! I read both in one weekend and I absolutely LOVED them! RECCOMENDED!)

Soo… anyways… Axel, along with Larxene and Roxas, goes out to find his childhood friends, Edward and Balthier. How much have they changed, and what crazy things will they do once reunited??? WHO KNOWS!?!? Except me. Obviously. Read on!

The beginning is some quick descriptions of the characters if you don't know them. Just for some background.

Pairings: Axel X Larxene, Edward X Bella, Balthier X Ashe

Oh, and a quick character comparison.

Balthier's personality is PERFECTLY Jack Sparrow and James Bond. I will not believe otherwise 

I'm trying to keep everyone as in-character as I possibly can, but don't be surprised if I slip up a couple times )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Axel: Xonny doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anyone in it. Got it memorized? It belongs to Square Enix!

Balthier: She also doesn't own Final Fantasy XII… much to her disappointment. Also belonging to Square Enix.

Edward: And she only wishes that she had thought of Twilight before my author, Stephanie Meyer, wrote it. So, no, she doesn't own me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel was looking at a yellowing, slightly burnt photograph in his room at the castle that never was. It was him when he was about seventeen, before he became a nobody, and his arms were draped around two very different boys. All were grinning up from the picture.

Axel smiled looking at his teenage self. He was grinning insanely as usual, looking the part of pyro by holding a match between his teeth. A red T-shirt and baggy black gangster pants adorned his anorexically skinny frame, and his hair was spiky and bright red. Not quite as long as it was now, though, it didn't stick out too far from his head. The triangle tattoos beneath his eyes were gone, and his eyes were a somewhat duller shade of hazel, much different than it's current turquoise. He was giving both of his friends bunny ears with his fingers.

On his right, a pale, beautiful boy with perfectly tousled bronze hair, was smirking his trademark half smile up at him. He was wearing a tight fitting navy blue sweater that perfectly showed his skinny, yet muscular frame, even though his arms were crossed. He looked almost like a god, but there was a reason behind his good looks: Edward was a vampire. But a reformed one, he did not prey on humans but animals instead. Axel wondered what he was up to.

To the left of Axel was another boy, smiling cockily, holding out his arm and beckoning to Axel through the photo, an action clearly stating "bring it on." He was wearing a flowy, pirate like shirt with tight black leather pants. One of his ears was pierced, and he was also very good looking. Not quite as good as Edward, but Axel distinctly remembered Balthier's suave British accent that attracted quite as many girls as Edward's pale beauty. He had short brown hair.

At that moment, Roxas bounded into the room. His spiky, unruly sandy blonde hair whirled around as he bounced up and down. Obviously he had had a bit too much sugar this afternoon.

"Watcha doin'?" He asked innocently, peeking over Axel's shoulder and observing the picture with his deep blue eyes. He had to stand on his tiptoes because of the height difference.

"Looking at a picture of my old friends… Man, I miss them!" Axel mused, talking more to himself than to Roxas.

"You guys were quite the lookers." Larxene smirked, having slipped into the room after Roxas and spotted the photo with electric blue eyes. Her straight, lemon yellow hair was plastered to the back of her neck by gel, with only two thick strands sticking up like a bug's antennae.

"Yep, all the ladies fawned over us." Axel boasted proudly, puffing out his chest. "All the girls loved us… but as for the teachers, we were known as the 'terrible threesome.' It stuck, that's what everyone knew us as before long. I haven't seen them in quite a few years! I wonder what they're doing now?"

"Why don't we just pay them a visit. Take them here, show 'em around." Roxas suggested. Axel brightened.

"That's a GREAT idea, Roxy!" He exclaimed, slapping one of his best friends on the back.

"By we, you're including me, right?" Larxene asked sharply.

"Of course, why would we ever leave you behind?" Axel cooed. "Apart from the fact that usually your kunai are aimed at our jugular vein."

Larxene's eyebrow twitched. A dangerous sign, and Roxas heeded it.

"Yes, you're coming with us." He stammered, throwing Axel a nervous look. Axel was already resigned.

"To the ship?"

"To the ship."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them piled unceremoniously into the Gummi ship, Axel's happened to be colored red and shaped fondly in the shape of a fireball. Once at the controls, he steered his ship out of the departing pad and flew off into the sky. Stars began appearing as they raced through the atmosphere surrounding the castle.

"Where's our first stop?" Roxas quipped excitedly.

"Calm down, shorty," Axel swatted his friend away. "I need to get us into space before I can even THINK about taking my hands off the wheel."

After a few minutes, as soon as Axel stretched, Roxas was once again by his side. "So?"

"Well, first it's off to Forks, Washington. We're gonna pick up Edward, since that world's just a bit closer than Ivalice, where Balthier is."

"Okey doke!" Roxas smiled cheerfully. Larxene rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Morons…" she muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of so, Forks was spotted. A rather green world, covered by clouds and near constant rainfall. Axel landed in a forest and got out of the ship, wincing.

"I hate the rain." He muttered.

"Whee! Rain!" Roxas spun around childishly, trying to catch droplets on his tongue. They didn't get rain back in their world. Axel was glad for that.

"Water conducts electricity." Larxene reminded them menacingly of her power over lightning, as Axel had over fire, and Roxas had over light.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just find Edward!" He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feel anxiously. Roxas pouted, having to stop his antics to follow Axel and Larxene towards the town.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella, please. How many times have we discussed this?" Edward said patiently to the girl beside him, who was looking at him stubbornly with a defiant gleam in her eyes. He hated when she did that, he felt helpless under that gaze. She was short, only about 5'4', with a pale complexion and plain brown hair. Her scent was extraordinary to the infatuated vampire, however. He had exposed all of his secrets to her over the months he'd known her.

"Edward, I don't want to wait any longer! I want to be a vampire so I can be with you. If you won't do it, I'll ask Alice, or Carlisle." She said, naming some of Edward's "family" members, who were actually just a group of reformed vampires living together. Alice was like a sister, Carlisle acted as the father.

"How about we talk about this later," he responded, his voice quiet and mysterious as usual, but firm.

"Edward-"

"Shh." He shushed her. "Just wait a little longer, alright? I want you to really think about it first. This is your mortality we're discussing!" He added angrily. Bella showed every sign of arguing, but just then three figures emerged from the trees. All of them were dressed in black, form fitting robes. Edward's eyes widened as they fell upon the figure n the middle.

"Eddy!" Axel yelled, tackling his friend.

Bella was about to protest and question this stranger, but she had to stifle a laugh at the absurd nickname.

"Only you could ever call me that, Axel," Edward laughed. That was a rare occurrence. Edward had always been the responsible, more reserved one in the group. The friends stood up.

"Course, I couldn't forget about one of my best buds! Got it memorized?" Axel pointed to his forehead.

"You've changed… and you're scentless. Have you given up being human?"

"I'm a nobody now, my heart was taken" Axel grimaced. "Number 8 of the Organization XIII. That there's Roxas, number 13, and Larxene is number 12."

"That would explain it." Edward seemed sympathetic.

"No worries! It's totally cool. Besides that not living thing."

"That's Axel, always the optimist."

"And who might this be?" Axel asked, glancing at Bella.

"My… girlfriend, Bella." Edward smiled his crooked half smile, just as Axel had seen in the photo.

"Aha. I thought you didn't date?" He teased.

"I was afraid I couldn't restrain myself from… you know…" Edward began cautiously. "But I had to just grit my teeth for Bella. She was too special to pass up." This brought a blush into Bella's face.

"Well, buddy, you and your girlfriend are invited to a sort of reunion. At my place. We're going to pick up Balthier next. We can give you guys a ride in my gummi ship."

"Excellent. I've been wondering what that man was up to." Edward grinned. He also welcomed a distraction that put off the impending decision of Bella's mortality. It seemed Bella had forgotten already, she was already looking to investigate this "gummi ship"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forks, Washington and all the clouds atop it was fading into the distance as the group sped off towards Ivalice. Edward was up in the front with Axel, catching up, while Bella had her face pressed against a window in the back and Roxas and Larxene were playing some sort of card game on the table.

The hours seemed to whittle away with excruciating slowness for the passengers, especially the two reminiscing men in the front, but eventually they were circling over the vast world of Ivalice.

"You haven't aged since high school!" Axel noted of Edward.

"I've been 17 since 1919, when I was bitten and changed into a vampire. Don't tell me you never noticed?" Edward asked, amused by Axel's flustered expression.

"Well, I stopped aging when I was changed too. I'm 19." Axel replied curtly.

"That means that Balthier will be the oldest out of the three of us. If he's alive that is. You were quite a shock, I wouldn't be surprised."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The royal city of Rabanastre was also a complete labyrinth of alleys and streets. Axel got so frustrated that he singed half of the map, earning a reproachful look from Edward who suggested they just follow Balthier's scent.

Eventually they were led into an inn and bar – "The Sandsea."

Inside, they looked around and spotted the table where Balthier resided, sitting between a tall, bunny girl with scarce clothing, and a beautiful princess with cropped blonde hair. Also at their table was a grungy warrior, and two hyper blonde teens, one girl with pigtails and one girly guy.

He stood up and cracked a wide smile when he saw the two that wandered in

"Axel, Edward! Long time no see!" He pulled the two of them into a bear hug.

"Edward, you don't look as if you've matured past high school! Axel, you're not much better!" Balthier added, looking them over in shock. They explained their complicated situations to Balthier, and invited him to come with them.

"Well, I'm 22 and loving it." He added smugly. "As for the invitation, of course. I'd be ashamed of myself if I said otherwise." The girl and the bunny girl that he had been sitting by wandered up towards him.

"Oh, excuse my horrible manners. This is my partner in crime, Fran," He gestured towards the bunny girl, who inclined her head but said nothing. "And this is my voluntary captive, Princess Ashe." The princess smiled and held out her hand, which they shook.

"Fran, I'm sorry, but would you be a good sport and stay here with the rest of them? They'll need some supervision if I leave." Balthier nodded towards the rest of his group. The old warrior snarled, annoyed by Balthier's take charge attitude. "I agree. But, only because you requested it." Fran gave a cold, hard glare to Ashe before walking back to the table. Ashe winced, and followed Balthier out of the bar.

"Always the playa," Axel teased, punching Balthier's arm.

"It's in my nature, I can't help it if girls find sky pirates wildly attractive." Balthier shrugged. Ashe glared at him.

"Not all girl's find you 'wildly attractive.'" She stated defiantly, but he just flashed a smile at her. She sighed and continued to walk, striking up a conversation with Bella.

"Just like high school." Edward smirked.

"Precisely." Balthier added.

"So, where to now?" Axel asked.


End file.
